


Drive

by Amatia



Category: fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Song: Drive by Halsey.Have this mess. Sorry, I haven't had the time to write, nor do I care to. I don't even know why I even wrote this. I guess, it's something I want but can't get in life. Anyways, I still have requests open (with limitations) if you want to send me a pair and a prompt.Hello old ship that I love dearly. I've missed you. Do any of you remember the song fics I did with Ryoma/Azura/Scarlet. This is kind of what happens next (not really, I could have gone deeper into the story). I don't really know what else to say, sorry.





	Drive

Silence. That was it. Silence. The two sat in silence while they were driving down the long road. They couldn't say a word, not after that night that they had together. They hardly ever spoke after that. It felt weird, it hurt. Azura turned on the radio, hoping to break the silence that loomed over them. When the song started to play, she did her hardest not to sing to it. 

"My hands wrapped around your stick shift. Swerving on the 405, I can never keep my eyes off this. My neck, the feeling of your soft lips, illuminated in the light, bouncing off the exit signs I missed." The song sang. 

Azura bit her bottom lip as they drove passed the trees. The silence was killing her. She wanted to say something. She wanted him to say something. She wanted to hear him speak. To hear his deep, seductive voice. But alas, she didn't say anything, nor did he. She kept on staring at the swaying green grass that they drove by. It was getting darker and darker. She didn't realize that it was going to rain. 

"Was it supposed to rain?" Ryoma asked in a deep voice. 

His voice, that voice, it was pleasing to hear again. She didn't reply, hoping to hear it again. 

"Azura?" 

"All we do is drive. All we do is think about the feelings that we hide. All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign. Sick and full of pride. All we do is drive." The song played lowly. 

He glanced at her, seeing her face. Such sorrow. He looked back at the road. Still nothing but trees and grass. Not that he minded. He was just glad that he could spend sometime with Azura again. 

"And California never felt like home to me. And California never felt like home. And California never felt like home to me, until I had you on the open road and now we're singing Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah." The two sang together. It had been so long since they sang with each other. "Your laugh, echoes down the hallway, carves into my hollow chest, spreads over the emptiness. It's bliss. It's so simple but we can't stay, over analyze again," Ryoma sang by himself. He trailed off as he looked over to Azura. 

"Would it kill you if we...kissed." Azura sang, looking at him. 

He saw the pain her face. He knew, he knew she really wanted it. So he pulled over. He unbuckled his seat belt, and hers. He put his hand on her cheek and pulled her close for a kiss. He slowly released her from his captive. He wanted more, more, more from her. He gave her another, another, another, and another. She gasped for air, but didn't stop kissing him. She loved it. She couldn't get enough of it. She loved his soft lips, his tongue against hers. 

"I've been waiting for that for a long time." Azura said, releasing him from her captive. 

"I'm sorry it took me a while." He apologized with a smile. 

"Don't stop, please." 

He laughed, but he didn't. They didn't stop for a long time. 

"All we do is drive. All we do is think about the feelings that we hide. All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign. Sick and full of pride. All we do is drive." They song played on. 

The two kept on driving, watching the rain fall from the dark blue sky. 

Azura opened her mouth, singing the last bit of the song. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah." 

Hearing her sweet, sultry voice again was so pleasurable. 

"Don't you dare leave me again." 

"I won't." He said, lifting up her hand to kiss it. "I love you so much." 

Azura smiled. They kept driving through the back roads, not caring where they were going. Just as long as it was together.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Drive by Halsey.  
> Have this mess. Sorry, I haven't had the time to write, nor do I care to. I don't even know why I even wrote this. I guess, it's something I want but can't get in life. Anyways, I still have requests open (with limitations) if you want to send me a pair and a prompt.  
> Hello old ship that I love dearly. I've missed you. Do any of you remember the song fics I did with Ryoma/Azura/Scarlet. This is kind of what happens next (not really, I could have gone deeper into the story). I don't really know what else to say, sorry.


End file.
